Belongs to Us
by cinnysangel
Summary: After being captured Merle and Daryl are forced into a death match. Will they get out of Woodbury alive? Daryl/OC
1. Chapter 1

**Note: This story is loaded with spoilers for season 3 up to the midseason break. please read with caution if you haven't already watched all 8 episodes of TWD Season 3**

**Belongs to Us**

**Chapter 1**

**Inside Woodbury:**

"Come on little brother. You've always been a pussy. I kicked your ass then and I'll kick your ass now, one handed!"

"Fuck you, I ain't doing it!" Daryl took a swing at Merle with his left hand, making sure the knife was in his right. Daryl glared at the governor. "I'm not going to kill my own kin! You can forget it. But I won't think twice about killin…" Daryl couldn't finish his sentence because Merle lunged at him, knocking them both to the ground.

"You will, you fuckin asshole. And Blondie 'll make sure your sorry ass is safe!" Merle punched Daryl repeatedly in the face as he straddled his baby brother. He couldn't kill him but he didn't think twice about breaking his nose and knocking his teeth down his throat. The crowd cheered. To them it was just another fight another round of entertainment. It spurred Merle on. He knew what he had to do. He put the handle of his knife in Daryl's hand, pointing the blade at his own stomach. "Just do it! Hell you ain't even have to, I'll do it for you." He curled his hand tightly around Daryl's making his brother hold the knife.

Daryl grunted and with all his strength he bucked Merle off of him. "You fucking psycho!" The two of them fought each other, rolling around on the ground trying to get the knife from the other. Merle had Daryl on his back again but it wasn't long before he once again was tossed into the dirt. "You're getting pretty strong there baby boy, yet not quite strong enough!" Merle lunged at Daryl. He didn't realize until it was too late that Daryl had his own knife clutched in his hand with the blade facing his stomach. The weight of Merle's body pushed the blade in deep.

.

**Molena Georgia:**

He stumbled along the walkway knowing that if he didn't get off the street soon bad things would happen. He put his back against a building; the brick was sharp against his skin. A few drops of blood fell staining the pavement next to his feet. Daryl felt like the ground moved when he looked down, but he didn't realize it wasn't the ground, he was swaying on his feet. His vision blurred and his eyes slowly closed. His mouth hung open. Desperately he tried to take a deep breath, his wound made it impossible. Keep moving, a voice inside his head warned. Strangely the voice was his brother Merle, yet it wasn't the usually insulting tone Merle had. Daryl answered out loud. His voice was faintly above a whisper, with a biting edge of a man struggling for life. "I need… a fucking… break!"

"I'll give you a break little brother. I'll break your gotdamn neck if you don't move yer pansy ass!"

Daryl laughed like a drunken man. Now that was Merle. "Hey pussy, how come you only show up when I'm dying?" He leaned his upper body away from the wall leaving his backside against it for support. He searched for Merle. His crossbow dangled from his shoulder for a minute before sliding down his arm and landing on the ground. Still talking to Merle, Daryl looked at his bow. "…bet…I…can't get ya to pick that up for me, can I? Lazy fuck!" His head swayed as he lifted his chin. He closed his eyes in hopes that the world around him would stop spinning. "What the hell did I drink? You slip some of that shit into my drink?" He looked around but Merle was gone. Delirium was beginning to take hold. Slowly Daryl was losing his grip on reality as his life was slipping away.

He didn't know how long he was standing there, half sitting on the wall but Merle was back. "Open your eyes asshole." Merle's words echoed. The only thing Daryl could do now was obey. He looked up and saw a walker dragging its right leg. "No…no fuck you!" Daryl groaned when he reached for his bow. It felt like it weighted fifty pounds. The woman paid him no mind, he knew that wouldn't be the case soon enough. She would charge once she got his scent. Taking his hand off his wound proved to be a mistake because the few drops of blood suddenly became a puddle. Daryl turned his eyes back to the walker. She stood to her full height, facing him.

"Son of a bitch! I'll fucking bleed to death first before I let one of them bastards eat me! Merle you could fucking do something, help me out you bastard!" He struggled to engage his weapon failing to pull the cord back into position. "Come on man! Come on!" Daryl's words were pleading, heartbreaking.

The woman dropped to her knees holding her hands into the air. "Don't shoot! Please don't shoot! I thought you were one of them!"

Daryl slid down the wall, feeling the rough brick tear into his flesh. His crossbow hit the ground seconds before he did. "Merle, what the fuck is happening? Walkers don't talk…they don't talk."

Brown gave Mel a displeasing stare before delivering the news to her and Charlie. "He ain't bit, but that don't mean he's well neither. That looks like a knife wound if I've ever seen a knife wound before. What the hell kind of man did you bring to us? Charlie, I swear you sure know how to pick 'em."

Melody pretended to fold the man's biker vest before holding it up. "Are these Hell's angel wings?"

Brown looked at the jacket closely. "I don't think so. But whatever they are I don't think we can trust him. He didn't get knifed on his own."

Daryl moaned and cussed in his unconscious state before falling silent again.

Mel moved closer taking a look at his sweat covered face. "Well… we may not have to worry about that long. He looks like death. Worse than those things!" She pointed outside meaning the walkers.

"He got identification?" Brown asked Charlie as she folded his slacks over the chair Mel had hung his jacket.

"I don't know." Charlie searched his pockets coming up empty before finding a leather snap close wallet attached to a chain in the inside pocket of the vest. Typical biker style. There was a driver's license; the picture didn't match the man lying on the living room floor. She read the name out loud. "Merle Dixon…" she fingered through a couple of membership cards and a worn ATM card before finding another expired license, this one with a younger picture of the man. "Daryl, his name is Daryl. And his driver's license is expired." She didn't know why she said that, other than the fact that she was curious to know why he didn't have an updated one. Why hadn't he been driving for…she glanced at the card again, three years? Where had he been the last three years?

They settled in for the night keeping the place dark. The last month the three had grown accustom to this life they lived in a house belonging to a family they never met. When Brown had found the place it was abandoned but secure. He brought Mel and Charlie here and they had made it a home the best they could. To Charlie it was more like a prison. Not a prison keeping her in but a prison keeping others out.

They had a three night watch schedule that Brown had made up for them. Charlie was on tonight the first of her three. She found herself watching Daryl more than she watched outside. They didn't have much activity in this area anymore not since most of the dead had moved on. Once in a while they saw a lone walker but it was easy to keep hidden. Seeing this man today had surprised her. The way he staggered made her think he was one of them, and apparently he thought she was one too. Charlie wasn't even sure if Daryl knew she wasn't. He was delirious and barely made it back to the house with her help. He had only spoken once and that was to ask for Rick. When she couldn't answer him he said something that sparked her curiosity. "He's yer fuckin husband or did you forget about him again?" Who would forget they had a husband? And was Rick the one who stabbed Daryl? There were so many questions she could ask him, if he only woke up long enough to answer.

Before dawn Daryl granted her wish by waking up screaming. Charlie grabbed the rag he had in his back pocket. She had a moment of hesitation because it was filthy before she twisted it into a gag shoving it into Daryl's mouth. She prayed he could breathe through his nose. "Calm down! Please calm down!" He looked at her with wild eyes. Brown came rushing into the room followed close behind my Mel.

"What the hell is going on?" Mel lit a kerosene lamp which made Brown bark at her. "Put it out!" A moment passed before Mel began to dim the lamp.

"No wait!" Charlie ordered. She saw Daryl's eyes begin to focus on her. "Daryl…is that your name. Nod if it is." He shook his head but regretted it because nausea twisted his stomach violently. "I'm going to remove this, please don't scream again."

He didn't scream instead he dry heaved the minute she pulled the gag out of his mouth. Charlie didn't move out of the way instead she rolled him onto his side and supported him so he wouldn't choke. As soon as she was certain he had stopped spitting up stomach acid she rolled him onto his back once more. He groaned in pain and gasped for breath.

"I'm sorry I shouldn't have gagged you. But I was worried you would call out those things again. Can you manage a sip of water?"

Daryl wanted the water but he knew better. He couldn't handle being sick again, the pain was unbearable. He shook his head and closed his eyes.

Charlie waited a long time before telling Mel and Brown to head back to bed. "He's out again, no need to stay up. I got this." She reached for the lamp but Daryl stopped her.

"Who the fuck are you?"

Brown spoke up before Charlie had a chance to speak. "Turn that fucking light out. Wasting fuel we need for this shit. He can puke just as easily in the dark than the light!" Brown paced the room for a minute and then turned his attention back to the suffering man lying on his floor. "I should be asking you who the fuck you are."

"You know my name already." Daryl coughed hard. The stomach acid burned his throat making it necessary to cough even though it made his side hurt worse. He clenched his jaw closed making his teeth grind together with a sound that gave Charlie the chills.

"Listen take a small sip of this." She held the cup to his lips while cradling his head. "It will stop your cough." As he listened to her she explained what happened ending the sentence with, "That is Adam Brown, we just call him Brown and his sister Melody, Mel for short. You're safe here and you need to rest. Your wound is deep."

Daryl turned his face letting her know he had enough water. "Your…"

"I'm right here. I'm going to stay here with you."

He shook his head. "What's your name?" He barely could manage the words because all the activity had robbed him of any strength he had left.

"Charlie…my name is Charlie."


	2. Chapter 2

******Note: This story is loaded with spoilers for season 3 up to the midseason break. please read with caution if you haven't already watched all 8 episodes of TWD Season 3**

**Chapter 2**

Daryl woke the following morning to a throbbing in his head and one in his side. He thought he was back at the farm the day he had fallen down the cliff after being bucked off the horse. As his mind cleared he remembered that wasn't the case. A soft feminine voice kept echoing in his mind, "Charlie….Charlie…you can never go back…" He wasn't sure what the hell made him think of that but he recognized the line from a kid's movie. The girl he was chasing after back then made him sit through the movie "All dogs go to Heaven" on a date. He thought maybe had he gone to see the movie she would show him a little bit of heaven later in the sack but the stupid bitch only wanted to fucking cuddle. "Cuddle my ass…"

He hadn't realized he wasn't alone and she startled him when she spoke. "Excuse me?"

He opened his eyes, squinting at the bright light that filtered through the boards nailed to the windows. A tall thin brunette stood in the doorway. She was wearing a canvas baseball hat, military style cargo pants similar to the style Shane always wore except hers were camouflaged, and an army green snug t-shirt. Her hair was tucked up under her hat but what he could see of it, it was dark brown almost black. A memory of a walker with dark hair fluttered at the edge of his conscious thought. "Who the fuck are you?"

"Charlie, you don't remember?"

As she stepped closer he noticed her dog tags hanging on the outside of her shirt. He nudged his chin at them. "Army?"

Charlie wrapped the tags in her fist, holding them tightly before dropping them down the front of her shirt. He watched as she rubbed her lips together and swallowed hard. He had thought the tags were hers but by the look on her face they weren't and perhaps they belonged to someone she lost.

Charlie ignored his question asking one of her own. "Hungry?"

"Thirsty." Daryl tried to sit up failing to so on his own until she squatted in front of him and helped. She wrapped her arms around his chest putting her palm flat between his shoulder blades.

"If you can, pivot this way and you can lean against the side of that chair."

It was painful but he managed to move to his left enough to lean heavily against the chair. The sheet that was covering slid down into his lap and for the first time Daryl realized he didn't have on a stitch of clothing. Embarrassment colored his cheeks as he yanked the sheet up under his chin. "Where the fuck is my clothing?"

"Ruined with your blood. The only thing I could save was your vest."

"You threw my clothing out? And let's get something straight the only time someone takes my clothing off is if they plan on…"

"I didn't take your clothes off. And I don't plan on doing anything you are suggesting so get that shit out of your head. Is that how you got stuck? By coming on to the wrong female?"

"Ain't you then who? And I didn't come on anything."

A male voice called out from behind Charlie. "You got some mouth, talking to a woman like that. If you want to stay here and not be tossed out for bait I suggest you lean some respect. Tell me how that happened." Brown pointed to the bandage on Daryl's side.

"Just a mistake is all. And don't you worry none I'm getting the fuck out of here as soon as ya give me back my cloths."

Charlie spoke up. "If you can get up on your own fine you can go." She crossed her arms over her chest waiting.

.

Something in Daryl made him stubborn enough to try it. The sheet slipped the rest of the way down making Brown curse and walk out of the room. Mel came to the doorway in time to see a very naked Daryl struggling. Her mouth dropped open at the sight of the magnificent man.

Charlie couldn't help it when her eyes dropped to Daryl's pelvic area. She quickly adverted them when she realized what she was staring at. He struggled falling back onto the floor. "Christ, you've made your wound bleed again!" She crossed the room stomping her feet all the way. "Come help me."

Mel gladly joined Charlie. Each of the women ducked under Daryl's arms, hoisting him to his feet. They walked him to the couch where Charlie covered him with the sheet once again.

Daryl remained quiet as they stopped the bleeding. He hated to be an asshole to these people but he wasn't sure if he could trust them. Did they know about the town? He laughed slightly. Maybe he was in Woodbury and they were just fucking with his head. Merle got out but was he still alive? The fuck stuck him like a pig. Yeah it was an accident but he had planned much worse.

Brown stood in the doorway between the kitchen and the room they were in. He waited until his sister and Charlie were done fussing over the man. "I want a minute alone with our guest."

The way Brown said guest made Daryl cringe. He had to be in Woodbury. "I ain't your guest, more like your prisoner."

"You're not a prisoner, hell you are free to go anytime you want. If it was up to me I'd just as soon left you to bleed to death on the street."

Charlie interrupted. "I'm not going. I brought him here and I'm staying while you talk to him."

Mel moved in closer. "I'm staying too."

.

Brown was about to argue because he wanted to give Dixon a warning about the women in this group but Daryl spoke up. "If I ain't a prisoner where the hell is my crossbow?"

Charlie reached behind the chair and pulled it out. "Right here." She laid it over the arms of the chair suspending it over his lap. Brown cussed. Charlie ignored him "Now listen to me. Brown doesn't trust you and well I'm not sure if I should either. I'm going to though so you will trust us. Who is Rick?"

"How do you know Rick? What the Fuck is going on here?" Daryl picked the bow up and pointed it at Charlie. "Tell me right now! Are we in Woodbury! And where is my brother!"

Charlie didn't even finch but Mel gasped. Brown pointed the shotgun at Daryl. "You pull that trigger boy and I'll blow your fucking brains out all over the back of that chair!"

Charlie moved in closer almost daring Daryl to make a move. "Rick is your brother? When I found you, you were alone. You pointed that at me then too. We are west of Woodbury."

Brown held the rifle steady, ready and willing to do as he promised. Mel spoke up as she put her hand on the barrel of the gun. "Woodbury is overrun just like Atlanta. I don't know where you been hiding out but maybe we can help you get back to your brother Rick."

Daryl lowered his crossbow. He wasn't completely trusting them but at the same time he had to put the bow down. It was heavier than he thought which made him realized he was in worse shape than he realized. He could feel the energy being sapped out of his body as he sat here talking. "Rick is the leader of my group. I gotta get back there."

Charlie could see the change on Daryl's face. He was about ready to pass out. "When you recover we will make sure you get back there. I promise."

.

An hour later Charlie returned with a bowl of food and some clean clothing she hoped would fit him. Daryl was out cold so she took a seat on the chair across from him. The sound of someone in the room woke him up.

"I'm sorry you woke up, you need your rest. Do you think you can eat some of this?" Charlie leaned forward at the waist while holding the bowl out to him.

Daryl took a glance at it. He could see rice and some kind of meat that looked like it had gravy and there were peas and carrots. He wanted it even though the smell made his stomach lurch. "What is it?" He tried to lift himself out of the chair while holding the sheet to his crotch. "I want to get dressed."

"Hold on a second, first see if you can eat. You need to get some of your strength back. This is canned beef stew. You should feel honored you are getting this because Brown only breaks out the stew once a month."

She was right he did need to get his strength back. He argued with her anyway. "You trying to keep me here?"

Charlie forced the bowl into his hands and sat back in her chair. She was tired, it had been a long night of watching him coupled with trying to be on alert for activity outside. Soon she would go to sleep so she could do it all over again. "Believe me if it was up to Brown you'd be lying on the street right now, walker buffet. He doesn't care much for lewd behavior or disrespect to women. I'm positive you will get the hands off speech very soon."

Daryl lifted the spoon taking a small bite, some of the gravy dribbled down his chin. It pissed him off that he wasn't steady enough to hold a fucking spoon. What the hell was he going to do if he had to defend himself? He looked her straight in the eye; his only defense was his attitude. "This is who I am, take it or leave it. And let me tell you something you all keep yer fucking hands to yerself."

Charlie laughed. "I'll have no problem with that, trust my word."

"Ain't worried about you, her." Daryl used the spoon to point to the kitchen. His stomach was okay with the bite he took so he took another and in the short space of time as they talked his bowl was empty. He had it resting in his lap as he used the spoon to emphasize what he said. "Like she hasn't seen a man in years." He pointed the spoon at his chest. "I ain't no piece of meat."

Charlie tried to hide her laugh. Mel was sexually harassing him and if she knew he didn't like it she would only get worse just to make his squirm. Deciding to change the subject she became serious again. "Is Merle your brother?" Daryl dropped the spoon into the bowl making a loud clinking noise. He certainly didn't give a shit who heard him or how loud he got. She wondered how he didn't care. Did he have a place to stay where he didn't have to worry about the dead?

Daryl leaned forward grinding his teeth together to keep from crying out in pain. "You've seen Merle? You know him?"

"You have his license." Charlie got up and took the bowl from him.

"You've been through my things?" Daryl meant to sound angry but the movement had knocked the wind out of him.

"Only to see who you were. Sit back, I'll get Brown to help you into those clothes and then we'll move you to the couch."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**West Georgia Correctional Facility, Zebulon Georgia:**

Merle could hear the gunfire and he could still taste the smoke from the flash cannon. As soon as the shit hit the fan they made a hasty run for the gate. Daryl was behind him, hanging onto one of the inmates as they shot their way out of Woodbury. Merle wanted nothing more than to kill as many of the fuckers that called for his death and made him stab his own brother. It was that greed and that need that made him loose his focus on Daryl. He hadn't seen him lag behind, hadn't seen what happened to him. Merle was almost positive they killed him but he wouldn't accept it until he saw a body or heard it from the mother fucking Governor himself. Merle didn't give a shit about these people in this group they could plan and freak out all they wanted but he was going back to Woodbury.

Rick was pacing his hand on his gun. Daryl was his partner. Daryl was the one Rick counted on to do the hard things. He hated that he used him like that. It wasn't because he didn't care about him; it was because he did care. Somehow along the way Daryl had become Rick's brother. Rick looked over his shoulder. Merle was sitting on the steps with Andrea a few steps up. Andrea, he didn't think she was alive and yet here she was. He shook his head. She couldn't look at him, wouldn't look at him. Part of Rick wondered if she wished she was back with them, back with the enemy.

**Molena Georgia**

Daryl was dreaming, Charlie could see the way his eyes darted under his eye lids and every so often he'd jerk awake. She didn't bother him or even try to talk to him. She watched outside and daydreamed about life before the outbreak. She was lost in thought about her brother when she heard movement behind her. Startled, she turned quickly, pointing the gun at the person or thing there in the night.

"Christ! What the fuck? Who did you think it was?" Daryl barked at her. He couldn't stand up all the way because his wound had become tight. Fucking Merle had to make sure it was a deep fleshy wound. Good thing he missed a vital organ. "Cock sucker!"

"Hey! No need to be using that kind of language. I'm sorry I didn't hear you get up." Charlie put the gun down.

"I wasn't talking to you, was thinking out loud. I made enough noise getting off that damn couch how did you not hear me? What were you doing, sleeping?"

"I wasn't sleeping!" Charlie got to her feet. I could have shot you. Make sure you say something before coming up behind a person!"

Daryl made a noise like a tire going flat. "You got the safety on. Where did you get that gun?"

Instinctively Charlie grabbed at the dog tags around her neck. She was about to tell him to mind his own business but Daryl doubled over and sunk to his knees. Charlie was crouching in front of him in a second. He was groaning in pain while leaning over. "Let me see. Daryl, let me see!" Charlie pushed on his shoulders to get him to lean back she was shocked to see blood and urine soaking the front of Daryl's pants. "Oh my God! Brown!" The sounds of Mel and Brown rushing down the stairs echoed through the house a second later. Charlie was getting Daryl to lie back on the floor. He was cussing and trying to hold back his screams.

.

"Be careful!" Brown shouted from the back seat of the truck.

Mel was in the passenger seat while Charlie drove. Brown had pulled the unconscious Daryl into the cab while Mel and Charlie lifted his legs. Charlie didn't give Brown a chance to get out to drive. She had slammed the door closed, leaving Daryl leaning heavily against Brown's chest. About half a mile down the road Mel had cracked the car window and put on the outside air. They didn't have time to strip Daryl. His pissed up pants were starting to reek. Charlie knew he's be embarrassed by what happened if he survived.

Right before Daryl had blacked out he told them where his group was. He mentioned a prison and a doctor. Fear was setting into Charlie's heart because she figured Daryl was an inmate and they, two woman and a single man were about to walk into the so called lion's den. She kept thinking about rapists and murderers. And for the first time Charlie feared the living more than she feared the dead.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Andrea put her hand on Merle's shoulder. She didn't know what to say to him. She did her best falling into the same empty comfort phrases everyone used so often before the end of the world. She knew it was ridiculous yet she said it. "Come on Merle, get some sleep don't worry about it." It was the wrong thing to say because Merle bolted off the steps like they had suddenly been electrically charged and his ass was on fire.

"Don't worry about it? DON"T WORRY ABOUT IT! He charged back up the four steps he leaped down, grabbing Andrea around the throat under her chin. He pulled her to her feet. "My baby brother might be dead…or he might be back at the hell hole. He might even be back there and dead. You tell me not to worry about it?"

"Let her GO!" Rick raced out of the cell and took the steps two at a time until he was down far enough to point his revolver in Merle's face. Carol stood at the bottom; her hands were on the railing. She didn't know if she should go up or take Judith from Beth in case Rick had to shoot Merle. She looked up and saw Carl standing at the railing on the second floor pointing his gun at Merle and Andrea.

"Do as my dad said." His voice was steady and had a tone of authority.

Andrea spoke. "I'm alright, it's okay." Her voice was choked out a little but she was able to speak.

Carol relaxed a little bit but she jumped when she heard the voice behind her. Tyreese stood at the cell doors. "Is everything alright?" Michone was behind him.

Andrea put her hands on Merle's forearm. "I didn't mean you shouldn't worry about Daryl. I only meant tonight you should get some rest. Tomorrow we will go back out there and search for him. I promise, even if it means going back there to Woodbury."

.

Maggie and Glenn were at opposite sides of the yard in separate towers. They waited for any activity knowing that at any moment they could be under attack. They saw the headlights long before the vehicle was even close to the prison. Maggie yelled to Glenn." Only one car? Why only one?"

Glenn yelled back "Stay alert."

Merle growled at Andrea, but he let her go. He made the same growl towards Rick and Carl. It was savage and like a wild animal. He was halfway to his cell when Michone yelled into Rick. "Someone's out there!"

They made their way to the towers just at the truck pulled up to the gate. The headlights made it impossible for them to see how many people were in the truck.

Charlie could see the people standing there. They were heavily armed yet none of them wore the outfit she assumed prisoners wore. They were all men and that made her nervous. She rolled down her window and yelled out "We've got Daryl!"

Mere was ready to charge through the gate but Rick stopped him. "No, we have to see what they want. You're going to risk his life! Let me do this!" Before Merle could argue Rick moved out into the open, rifle pointed straight ahead. "Is he alive?"

Daryl screamed in pain. And Brown let out a long line of cuss words. "He's fucking pissing in my truck!"

Mel looked at him. "That ain't piss." She looked at Charlie. "That's blood."

Charlie grabbed Daryl's crossbow and with Brown screaming at her to not get out she climbed out of the truck. She held the crossbow up in the air. "Please… I'm looking for Rick…" The sound of a walker made Charlie turn around it was so close she swore she could reach out and touch it. A shot rang out and the walker hit the ground. Charlie looked up knowing the shot came from the tower. More moans came from further into the darkness. She couldn't see anything other than dark shadows she assumed were moving.

Brown screamed at her. "Get back in here! Ram the gate."

"NO! NO!" Rick ran to it.

Charlie stood on the running board. "You've got to help him he's going to die if he doesn't see that doctor of yours, please! Let us in!" By then Merle was behind Rick and he helped open the gate. Charlie drove inside quickly and was out of the truck almost before it settled to a full stop. The group took care of the walker that had climbed into the bed of the truck. They also killed the few that were pushing at the gate making it hard to close. She wanted to get Daryl out but Rick jumped into the back of the truck and told her to drive all the way up to the prison. There she watched as they pulled Daryl from the truck and carried him inside. They followed telling Rick everything they knew.

.

Hershel used a towel to wipe his brow. Charlie could hear him talking to the unconscious man. "How many times are you going to make me take care of you son?" I think this is one too many. Get well we need you."

Charlie was full of questions. Hershel calling Daryl son just added to the list. She asked the obvious. "Is he going to be alright?"

"That's up to him young lady. He's strong, that much is true. I've seen him survive impalement and a gunshot wound to the head. Although that wasn't much more than a scratch. Don't tell him I said that."

Hershel stood up balancing himself on the crutches. "Is there anything your group needs looked after?"

Charlie shook her head and followed him out of the cell. Hershel told a woman he called Carol that she could go inside. Charlie knew the worried look on Carol's face. She cared about Daryl deeply. Charlie looked over her shoulder. Carol was sitting on the end of Daryl's bed with her head against his chest. She watched as Carol's body shook as she sobbed.

Hershel made his way towards Rick. "Let Carol have a few minutes and then let Merle go in." Merle was plastered against the bars on the outside of the cell block. Tyreese was keeping watch on him.

"How is he? How's my baby brother? You better tell me old man I need to know!"

Hershel made eye contact with Merle refusing to be intimidated by him. "He's stable but that doesn't mean things couldn't happen. It is up to God now."

"God!? God don't give a shit! Get your head out yer own ass, God?"

"Hey quiet down or I won't let you in there." Tyreese barked at Merle.

"Who you talking to boy?"

"I'm not your boy and you just get one thing straight I let you believe in what you believe in and you give everyone else that same privilege. Won't hurt you none to have a little faith."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

"Tell me what you think?" Rick waited as Hershel moved around in his cell and sat on the cot.

"That wound could have nicked the ureter or the kidney…"

"The what?" Rick looked puzzled.

"The tube between the kidneys and the bladder. If that is the case we have trouble. Short of cutting him open I see no other choice than to wait and see."

Rick listened to Hershel talk about the possibility of a perforated bowel, he hoped for Daryl's sake it was only a small slice on his kidney. He wouldn't survive an operation like that and Hershel was unwilling to put Daryl through it.

Rick shoved his concerns for his friend to the side because there were bigger problems. Tyreese's group, the three people who brought Daryl back, the tension between Andrea and Michone, the tension between Merle and… everyone. Plus the threat from Woodbury. They were coming, Rick was sure of it. He didn't know what happened to Axel but he couldn't worry about it either.

.

Everyone was mingling around. Carol was standing with Beth. She watched Charlie's every move. Browne had pulled Tyreese to the side and asked about the prison. They talked quietly in a corner. The young boy had told Charlie who everyone was. She was trying to do her best to remember their names. Mel had taken an interest in the baby and was cooing at the little girl while the kid held her. She was cute and all but Charlie thought how dangerous it must be to have a crying baby around. Rick came out of the cell and gathered everyone together. Charlie wondered why that other group was separated from these people. What could be going on here and were they safe? She glanced into the cell where Daryl was still unconscious. His brother refused to get up but he looked out at them. Charlie assumed he was listening. Daryl was right, Rick was their leader.

Rick told Brown that if they wanted to stay they would have to do it with the others on that side of the prison. Charlie was shocked to hear Brown agree. "Adam Brown, have you lost your mind?"

Brown moved to the doorway. "Let the man finish. We will make our choices tomorrow."

"What choices?" Charlie wasn't sure she was actually going to have a say in what happens from here on out. "It seems your mind is already made up." She looked Rick in the eyes. "I'm staying with Daryl. I found him, I saved his life from God knows what and I am going to be there when he wakes up." Charlie wasn't sure what made her demand to be with Daryl other than the fact that she really didn't want to be near Brown right now.

Carol stepped away from Beth. "Who do you think you are, asking to be with him? We're his family, not you. He belongs to us!"

Rick moved closer to them because he didn't want any more conflict. He needed to talk about Woodbury not sleeping arrangements. "Merle can decide if he wants her to stay or not." The three of them looked at Merle.

He wasn't going to play nice with these people, the ones that left him for dead. Not yet, maybe never. "She can stay." Carol turned away in disgust.

Rick didn't let her go far before he got all of their attention again. "We have to talk about the danger coming from Woodbury."

Charlie looked at Mel and then back to Rick. "Woodbury? What danger? It's over run like Atlanta."

.

With the long talk over and everyone assigned duties Charlie was sitting in the cell with Merle and Daryl. She was slowly regretting this choice because she could be out there trying to get someone to tell her more about Woodbury. Merle was alternating staring at her and staring at Daryl. Finally she couldn't take it anymore.

"Why don't you get up on the top bunk and go to sleep for a little while? I take first watch and we can switch off. Trust me I'll wake you even if one hair on his head moves."

Merle watched her with narrow eyes. The way he squinted gave her the first glimpse into the family resemblance between him and Daryl. When it possibly couldn't get any more uncomfortable Merle spoke up. "You his girl? Or you just got a thing for my brother?"

Carol walked past the cell on the way to her own. Charlie noticed the cold stare she got. "Why did you let me stay here when it is obvious she has feelings for him?"

"Do ya always answer questions with questions? I'll take that as a yes." Merle climbed up onto the bunk. "On both accounts, you got the hots for my brother. Let's hope he doesn't die because you're one fine piece of ass."

.

They agreed on a four hour switch off. Charlie sat next to Daryl and watched him. He wasn't moving much but she could see his eyes twitching behind his lids. Was he coming out of his coma? She leaned in closer and spoke to him softly. "Daryl? Can you hear me? Maybe you don't recognize my voice but you're alright here. You're safe, back with Merle." Nothing happened and soon his eyes stopped twitching. Disappointed she sat back in her chair and thought about her brother.

.

.

"Dom I need you to stay with me! Please, they lost control, it's over the military can't help anymore."

Dominic hugged her tightly. He locked eyes with her. "Charlene Elizabeth you dry your eyes right now! I need you to be strong. I'm going to find Wells and get a safe place for us. I promise."

No one called her Charlene and to have Dom call her that made Charlie worry. "It isn't safe. You could be killed. We need you. How can you expect three people to live in the world like this?"

"I don't expect you to do anything other than stay inside and wait here for maybe one day. The camp isn't far, trust me." He started to head to the door but turned back and hugged her one last time. "Don't go out unless you have too. If you are forced to leave head south if you can't then go North but stay out of Woodbury it's overrun like Atlanta. Do you remember how we marked the trails with dad?"

Charlie nodded. Their father was an avid hiker and he showed them early on how to use nature to mark their way so they would never be lost. "I know rock piles. But…" Dom stopped her sentence when he took his dog tags off. She looked at him stunned. "What are you doing? No I can't take those!"

"Do it Charlie, please? If anything happens to me you find officer Wells and show him those tags."

.

How many times she played that scene in her mind over and over. She used to create different ways she could have stopped him and dreamed that he came back, but in the end he hadn't and now she was finding out Woodbury wasn't overrun. Could her brother be there? Maybe he was still alive. Maybe he wasn't allowed to come get her. According to the three people here who had been there it was possible. Something held Charlie back from asking about Dominic. Maybe it was because she really couldn't trust these people.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Days past in a rush as everyone focused on Daryl's recovery and making sure the prison was safe. They put guards at the front as usual and at the back near where the wall was down. Rick and Tyreese were currently locked in that section. Every hand was needed making Merle reluctantly take a shift. He made Charlie swear that he would be the first one to know if Daryl woke up. Daryl began the process yesterday. First sign was his eyes twitching but then there was the moaning and low screaming. She hadn't seen anyone scream like that. It was like he had lost the ability to make sound but in his head he was yelling at the top of his lungs. It scared her, making her want to comfort him.

Daryl's eyes were open today. He stared blankly out into space. She tried to get his attention but nothing happened. Carol was appearing every so often. On her last appearance Charlie got a little annoyed telling her, "Get some sleep because you are not getting out of the morning watch!" Charlie knew Carol wasn't trying to get out of it but she didn't need the woman hovering. They had split the shifts into four between Beth, Carol, Mel, and Charlie. They included Judith in this watch detail. She was sleeping at Charlie's feet in a wicker basket Maggie had found while out scavenging. Babies were cute and all but they weren't Charlie's thing. She knew nothing about being a mom so she took the night shift because Judith would sleep. Boy was she wrong. Judith was up a lot during the night making Charlie hold her. Having her sleep now was rare.

The night was quiet. Hershel snored. It was a welcomed sound to Charlie, reminding her of home. She grew up in a typical Italian American home, lots of food, lots of love, and lots of restrictions. Those restrictions were the key reason she chose to go to school in Georgia, far away from Long island and her parent's constant rules. Same thing with Dom and the Army. They used to joke that he got his assignment to Fort Benning because their parents had insisted on it. As soon as Dom was assigned they moved everything to Georgia. They kept the house on the island and rented here. Charlie had already graduated and was working in a bank when they arrived. She expected to feel that familiar smothering that her parents were so good at but it hadn't happened like that. They were too busy worrying about war and hoping Dom didn't get sent overseas. Little did any of them know the world was about to end.

Before dawn she heard the familiar sound of rubber on cement. Hershel was up and on his way outside. She could set her watch by his movements. She heard him return a few minutes later. The squish clomp, squish clomp growing louder till finally Hershel stood at the door to Daryl's cell. "Mind if I come in?"

Charlie stood up. "Oh sure I'll wait outside."

"I'm not here for him. I'm afraid I can't do anything else for him." Hershel sighed. "I wish we had some pain meds this way he'd rest easier. Right now he's fighting with all his might and I believe it is exhausting his body."

Charlie looked at Daryl. In spite of her feelings of hopelessness she was starting to really care about him. "There isn't anything we can do?"

"I'm afraid there isn't. It's up to Daryl now, whether he survives or not." Hershel looked at her. "Mind if I sit?"

"Oh, please do. I'm sorry." Charlie moved Judith's bed. She said a silent prayer that it wouldn't wake her. "Is there something you need?"

"My hands get a little sore from these things." He put the crutches against the wall. I'm grateful for them though. Couldn't get around without help otherwise."

Charlie waited as Hershel took a long pause. Maybe he just needed someone to talk to. She almost laughed out loud. A social visit in spite of all the chaos. Having him here without knowing why was beginning to make Charlie nervous. "Did you want to look at Judith?"

Finally Hershel got to the point. "I've come to talk to you."

"You checked me out the first day, I'm fine." Charlie crossed her arms over her chest.

"Physically yes, although I am concerned about your weight. We all have been on this great weight loss plan called starvation but you don't eat all of the food that is given to you."

He was right she was losing weight. The worry and the constant hours of moving. Even in the house they had to be on alert or hunting for food. If her pants got any loser they would hit the floor. She didn't feel sick though or weak so she figured she was fine. "Really I don't need much. There are other people who could use it more than I can. That boy or young girl, or the people who protect this camp. If I was more active then I would eat more. But I don't need it sitting around watching him…" Charlie was about to say die but she couldn't do it. Her heart was too wrapped up in Daryl's survival. It was stupid to feel this way about him. She hardly knew him.

Hershel watched her, studying her. "Fair enough I won't bring it up again. Will you and your group be staying here?"

"If it is up to Brown we will be."

"You don't want to?"

"I… I made a promise…" her voice caught and strangled out her breathing. She gasped a few times trying not to sob in front of Hershel. "I didn't even do the rock piles." To his credit Hershel remained quiet. He didn't press her for more information. His gentle demeanor made her spill her guts. The whole story came out. Her parents move to Georgia, the outbreak taking the ones she loved and all her friends. "It was just Dom and I. The only two people left in the world, well our world anyway. Those damn rock piles. Who gives a shit if I left them? He isn't coming back!"

Hershel looked confused until she explained what the rock piles meant. His voice was low and reflective when he said, "I'm sorry for your loss."

Charlie wiped her eyes with the end of her shirt. "It happened so quickly. Dom was on leave but he got called back early. We met Brown and Mel and he made me promise to stay put. We had a plan. He would find his friend and get us all a safe place. It didn't work out and I'm crying over rock piles that he won't see anyway. What is wrong with me I should accept it. He never found Wells and even if he did he has to be dead. There is no way Dom wouldn't have come back."

Merle stood on the outside of the cell. He heard Hershel talking and thought at first something had happened with Daryl, as he listened he heard Charlie's story. As soon as she said Wells the hair on his arm stood up. He knew the fate of those men and in fact had helped carry it out. One thing for sure he wasn't going to tell her.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Charlie left Daryl that morning to take over watch on the tower. Maggie handed the rifle over. "How's he doing?"

"The same. Your dad was in to see him this morning."

"Well when he wakes up he'll be in good hands."

Maggie started to head to the stairs. Charlie bid her goodnight. "Sleep well."

She waved at Rick over at the other tower before putting her eye against the scope of the rifle. A quick scan of the grounds and then another wave to Rick. This would pretty much be the same routine for the next six hours broken up only by bathroom breaks and food that Beth and Carl would bring to them.

When Charlie hit her bed that afternoon she did like a ton of bricks. She wasn't thinking about Dom or Daryl all she wanted to think about was sleeping for a very long time which she fell into shortly after she hit the pillow. The time was too short really because before she knew it Mel was shaking her shoulder.

"Time to get up sleeping beauty."

"Ugh! Beauty my ass! I'm lucky I look human these days."

"You're still beautiful Charlie. Even though your hair looks like Medusa at the moment." Mel laughed as she handed over Judith. "She's all yours beautiful and she's about to shit so beware."

Charlie scooted back on the bed so that she could sit up. "I swear to God you make this child wait to shit on my shift!"

"No I don't, I just think she likes you. Or maybe that hair scares it out of her."

Charlie could hear Mel laughing as she walked to Daryl's cell. She turned her attention to the baby. "She's full of shit just like you." She said it in a singsong manner making Judith smile."

.

Everything was good the rest of the night including the baby she slept again which made Charlie think she might have the hang of this baby thing. Four thirty in the morning was a lonely time. The place was quiet and although she wasn't the only one up she had no one to talk to. She looked at Daryl. "Maybe I should start talking to you. Are you ever going to come out of this? Huh? Oh I see silent treatment. That's okay be a stubborn ass." There was a plate of food waiting for her. She looked it over and decided food was food might as well have breakfast. "Hey Dixon I got cold beans and rice for breakfast do you want anything." Curiously his eyes opened. Charlie snapped her fingers. "Hey! Are you listening to me?" When there wasn't a response she took a spoonful of food. She couldn't shake the feeling that he was staring at her. "I got a drink too. See what you're missing a nice glass of water."

Daryl moved his head and looked directly at her. She bolted out of the chair and came to rest on her knees next to the bunk. "You are listening to me. Daryl you're at the prison. You're going to be okay." She brushed is hair off his forehead as she talked. Suddenly he reached up and grabbed her arm. He squeezed her wrist so tight she almost could feel the bones about to snap.

His voice came out in a rough broken up growl. "Let me the fuck go!"

"You let go. You're hurting me! HERSHEL… someone come quick!' She tried to pull away but he tightened his grip. "Daryl let go!" Everyone came running all but Hershel. Andrea grabbed Daryl's thumb and Charlie was able to pull her arm free. He struggled a little bit but Andrea was able to get him to lie down. He looked at everyone confused and broken.

Charlie moved out of the cell and sat on the steps. Beth ran to get Merle as Rick talked to Daryl. He was still a little confused as he looked at everyone hovering over him. Finally he barked "I need some air! Y'all are smothering me!"

Merle skidded to a halt at the cell. He muttered one word. "Pussy…"

Daryl looked at him and with emotion in his voice he said "Dickhead…"

Merle grabbed the back of Daryl's neck and pulled him into a hug. "You shit you scared the piss out of me! Don't you ever do that again or I'll knock your head off."

.

Everyone was busy talking about how Daryl woke up. They guessed he'd be fine and talked about the different reasons why he was out cold for so long. Charlie was forgotten about until Mel turned around and saw her holding her hand. "Are you alright?" She touched Charlie's wrist making her yelp. "Sweetie I think that's broken."

"I'm fine."

Carol moved closer. "He hurt you?"

"It's alright he didn't' mean it."

Carol thought about how many times she said those words after Ed had hurt her. He didn't mean it. It was bullshit. He meant every last one of those marks he left. Daryl was different though he really hadn't meant to hurt her yet he did. "You're not fine, its swelling. I'll get Hershel."

Charlie tried to stop her and tell them it could wait but no one seemed to listen. This group certainly had head strong people stubborn really. Charlie giggled, a little kind of like her family. But as soon as she smiled she stopped because they were gone all of them.

Hershel asked her to move her fingers; she couldn't do it which shocked her. "I don't feel any obvious breaks but that doesn't mean it isn't broken. You're off guard duty. I'll talk to Rick about it."

"No I can still do it!"

Hershel handed one of his crutches to her and as soon as she lifted it she cringed and gasped. "Just what I thought it's broken. You're not going anywhere."

Charlie was frustrated with the fact that she let something like this happen. Carol reluctantly took her shift while Charlie sat with Daryl. She didn't mind it but being outside felt good. She felt so trapped in here.

.

Merle went back out to guard duty after a promise to see Daryl in an hour. Daryl's eyes were closed which she assumed because he was sleeping. Judith went to sleep again after her bottle so Charlie settled into the chair. Her wrist was throbbing from the tight bandage. Hershel had splinted it with a broken piece of two by four. It was ridiculously clumsy. She tried to wiggle the bandage a little but gasped from the sharp pain.

Daryl's eyes flew open and focused on her. "Charlie, I need some water."

"I'll give you some but don't you hurt me again."

He took some sips and leaned back against the pillows. "What the fuck are you talking about?"

"This, this is what I'm talking about." She held her arm up for him to see.

"How did that happen? How did we get here?"

"You don't remember any of it?"

He thought hard. "I was dreaming about Merle."

"That wasn't a dream." Charlie told him everything. He listened with a slight look of disbelief in his eyes. "Look around… you're in the prison."

He nodded and finally sighed deeply. "I really did that? I'm sorry."

.

Over the next few Days Merle did everything for Daryl. Rick had told Charlie that he had never seen Merle in the big brother protective mode before. It was afternoon when Charlie was standing with Beth and Mel in the doorway of Daryl's cell. He was sitting up and looked alright. Carol was fussing at him and he was fussing right back.

"Quit! I can dress myself! I ain't your kid!"

"If you were my child I'd put you over my knee, now stop moving around!"

"Pain in the ass! Has everyone lost their fucking minds?"

Carol finished buttoning his shirt. "You are going to have to stop that cussing as soon as Judith can talk. I don't want her running around here dropping the F bomb." She pulled his pants off the top bunk. The minute he saw them he snatched them from her.

"Oh hell NO!"

Carol laughed. "I'll get Merle to help you."

"All y'all get outta here! Sept her." He nodded his chin in Charlie's direction.

Carol stood up. "As you wish."

Charlie made her way inside as everyone cleared out. Daryl was struggling to get his legs over the edge of the bed. She rushed to him and helped. "What are you doing?"

"What the fuck does it look like I am doing?"

"It looks like you are trying to reinjure yourself."

"Help me. I figured you already seen my naked ass once. What's one more time?"

"Mel's seen your ass too, I could get her. Hell for all I know Carol's seen it and maybe everyone else."

Daryl grunted. "Don't get smart."

She put the boxers on his legs and did the pants too so that she could pull them up in one shot. He could adjust them for comfort. Their eyes met and lingered for a long time. She was attracted to him, more so than ever since she seen such a vulnerable side of him. She felt closer to him too. Having him almost die on her gave them a bond she hadn't expected. "What if you can't stand on your own? You've lost about twenty pounds but you still outweigh me."

"What are you a weak little girl now? I can do it just hold them while I get up."

"I'm not weak; you just sort of handicapped me."

I said I was fucking sorry. I'm sorry! I didn't know what I was doing!"

"You are so stubborn. I wasn't complaining I was just didn't want you bitching that I was moving too slow."

Charlie bent over; her face was against his stomach as he used his hands to pull himself off the bunk. She was too aware of how close she was to his naked crotch. She wouldn't look, instead she closed her eyes. He wobbled a little bit but managed to stay on his feet.

"Hand them to me."

She did but had to help him pull the back section of his pants up. Just as she was straightening her back and he was zipping his fly Merle entered the cell.

"My, my, my… what do we have here? You offer a two for one? Didn't think you were up for a blowjob little bro."

Charlie stared at Merle for a minute. She wanted to tell him to fuck off. She didn't though because if it wasn't for watching Daryl she wouldn't have anything to do. That would drive her crazy. She didn't know how Daryl was handling the lying around. "You keep wishing!" She turned her attention back to Daryl. "You better sit down now."

He didn't listen. He was happy Merle was alive and they finally found each other. That much was great. He was still pissed that his brother the one he trusted stabbed him. Plus the way he talked to Charlie after all she did for him. He wasn't going to let Merle get away with it. Daryl took two steps towards his brother. "Best watch that mouth of yours before I knock your teeth down your throat. Don't be talking to her like that. This is all your fault anyway. The fuck you stab me for?"

"I was trying to save your life genius. Maybe if you'd use your damn head you'd see that."

"What I see is you almost fucking killed me. I'm sick of yer shit. You best learn how it is and quick."

Charlie could tell he was losing his energy. He clung to the bars as he argued with Merle. She ducked under his arm so he could lean on her and Merle did the same on the other side. Theses brothers loved each other and this little argument was just the Dixon's expressing that love. She couldn't help the smile that crept across her face because he was defending her.

Daryl argued when they turned him and headed back to the bunk. "Hey I want out of this cage! Just give me a minute to catch my breath!"

Charlie felt bad for him a little bit, yet she wasn't going to let him wear himself down. "You have enough breath to bitch about everything. You're still going back to bed. Don't argue because I can get those pants off as easily as they got put on. Then what will you do?"

"Walk around butt ass naked!" Daryl groaned as he gave in, letting them take him back to bed. "Fine but tomorrow I want to get out and walk a little bit."


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

There was sunlight streaming through a set of blocked windows high up on a wall. The rays stretched across the floor in long rectangular shapes. Charlie placed a chair facing Daryl's cell right in the middle of the sunlight.

Daryl watched her every move. "What are you going to do, sit out there and babysit the injured?"

"No." She came inside his cell. "Let's sit you up. Feeling dizzy?" He shook his head so she went on. "Good. I thought maybe you could eat out there in the sunlight." Carol always brought him food and this time Charlie wanted him to be up when he ate. Besides she had promised him that he could today. She helped him up and he let her slip her arm around his waist as he walked. He made it to the chair and was just settling in when Carol came with his plate.

Beth had watched him go to the chair but she was holding the baby and couldn't help. Andrea said the obvious, "Daryl you're up!"

Carol asked, "Do you think this is a good idea?" She directed the question to Charlie.

Hershel hobbled out. "It is a very good idea. The sunlight will do him some good."

.

Daryl sat in the chair for an hour. The sun had shifted and now only a corner of it touched his arm. Charlie came close to him and squatted down. "How are you feeling?"

"As good as I look!"

"I think you look great so you must be recovered." She smiled at him with a wink.

"Funny…wait, was that a compliment?"

"Yeah…" Charlie loved his absolute refusal to use proper grammar. He was redneck to the bone. She teased him about it. "Ain't you used to them?"

Carol came close. "You do look good. But it's time to go back to bed."

Daryl whined playfully, "I don't want to take a nap mommy."

Carol laughed. "Spoiled brat."

.

Charlie wanted desperately to ask Carol if she loved Daryl. They had a special relationship that much was obvious. Yet there wasn't anything physical about it. Surely there would be some kissing or intimate touches if they were together that way. Maybe it was just beginning and Charlie was in the way. It drove her crazy because she never felt like this about a man until she met Daryl. Charlie wanted him to hold her, kiss her, and protect her from everything that was happening around them. At times it felt like he wanted that too. Charlie shook her head. How long had they known each other? Most of that time he was half dead. She felt like an idiot, making this imaginary relationship up in her mind.

Daryl sank heavily onto the bed. The time out of the cell taking a toll. "I'm exhausted. But it feels good."

Charlie took a seat as Carol fluffed his pillow. She gathered his dished and started to go out. Charlie stood up too. He didn't need her sitting in here watching him sleep she could wait out in the general area now.

Daryl closed his eyes. He didn't want her to go. "Stay…" He opened his eyes and saw Carol turn around but his eyes fell on Charlie. She was walking through the door. "You don't want to?"

Charlie turned around. "What? You want me to stay here?"

Daryl turned his attention to Carol. "Do you mind if I have a minute with her?"

Carol walked over to him and kissed his forehead. "No I don't mind but you get some sleep. Do not push yourself too hard no matter what."

.

.

Daryl was looking up at her, his tired eyes squinting more with each passing second. "Is there something you want to talk to me about?" She sat on the edge of his bunk.

He shook his head. "Guess I'm just used to you now." He didn't want to admit he was caring about her or the fact that if he was left alone in this cell he'd go crazy. Prison was his biggest fear. He always thought he'd end up there for life.

Charlie looked at his face. She studied his features for a few minutes finally coming to rest on his eyes. "I've gotten used to you too." Without giving it much thought she leaned in and kissed him softly on the mouth. It was quick and their eyes met again in a split second. She could read the confusion on his face. Charlie just told him to sleep. "Rest now I'll bring you something to eat again later."

Daryl couldn't argue, couldn't ask her to kiss him again because sleep was coming whether he wanted it or not. He kept his eyes closed as he said, "Thanks for helping me."

Charlie touched his cheek. "Thanks for not dying."

* * *

Carol found Merle in the tower. He was biting his nails and spitting the slivers out. Daryl chewed his nails too but for a totally different reason. Merle wasn't insecure like Daryl. As soon as he seen her he stood taller and gripped the riffle tighter. "Something wrong with my brother?"

Carol wondered if it was fear she heard in his voice or annoyance. "He's alright but I am worried about him. I think that girl is pushing him too much."

"He's a Dixon he needs a good push now and then. You going to give it to him?"

"Why must you make everything dirty?" Carol crossed her arms around her chest. In a lot of ways Merle reminded her of Ed. She wondered how she found Ed attractive in the first place. And she wondered why she stayed with him till the end. "I'm worried about Daryl's health."

"You don't think I AM? I take care of my own!" Merle didn't like that way this broad babied Daryl so much. He needed to be tough. Needed to stop worrying about how everyone felt. He saw how Daryl was with Rick. That prick almost cost Merle to lose his life.

"What gives? Why you so worried about my brother? The last I remember you had yourself a husband. A tough prick at that. If that is what yer into I'd be more yer type. Not my weak little brother."

"Why, do you like to knock around women and prey on little girls? And get that out of your head right now Daryl isn't weak. You don't know him like I do!"

Merle got into her face. It wasn't long ago that Carol would have backed up but instead she stood there staring at him. "I ain't never hit a woman! And where is your little girl anyway?" He knew because he had talked to Daryl about what happened while they were separated. It was a cruel thing to say but a part of him was jealous of the happiness Daryl found without him. And he was fuming mad that everyone assumed he didn't know his own brother like they did. He spent his whole life watching out for Daryl. They were wrong about Daryl being tough. Sure he could take a beating but Daryl was soft. He cared too much. And right now Merle didn't like the people Daryl cared about.

Carol was about to head back down the stairs because talking to Merle was like talking to a wall. He had a grudge against all of them and was never going to get over it. Suddenly Merle was pulling her to the ground and covering her with his body. He clamped his hand over her mouth. Carol looked at him with wide eyes. Fear washed over her as she stared into his cold eyes.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Merle growled in a low angry voice. "Be quiet!" He moved off of her and took aim over the ledge. Suddenly she heard the car. It was moving quickly down the road. Gunfire erupted and she watched as the people in the jeep executed all of the walkers near the gate. They walked to the back of the vehicle and tossed a man in a blue jumper out onto the ground. A man with an eye patch walked to the fence and screamed at the tower that Maggie and Glenn were in. "We don't keep trash! He belongs to you and he'll die here with the rest of your group. Rest assured of that!" Merle recognized him instantly. The Governor got back into the jeep and it speed away.

Carol saw Axel pulling himself up as walkers closed in. "Oh God!"

Glenn ran to the gate with Maggie. She tried to get the walkers attention but they were fixed on Axel.

Merle looked at Carol. "Go help your group!" She froze in terror as Glenn opened the gate. "Christ!" He grumbled. Shots rang out as Merle took care of two walkers. It was enough for Glenn to get Axel inside and close the gate before the other's closed in.

.

Charlie was still sitting on Daryl's bed watching him sleep when she heard the commotion. Daryl heard it too and his eyes flew open when someone said Merle's name. He cried out in agony when he tried to sit up too fast. Charlie wrapped her arms around him. "Slow down! Just stay here I'll go see what is wrong."

Charlie saw them brining in a guy in a jumper. She tried to ask people what was going on but mostly she was ignored. She saw Merle walk in behind Carol. "Merle's okay, they are bringing someone in. He's been beaten." She listened for more information and then finally heard someone say the prisoner's name. She turned to Daryl. "It's…"

Daryl finished her sentence "Axel…"

"Yeah, how did you know?" She looked at him in amazement.

"Just a guess."

He was trying to get up again and Charlie rushed to his side. "Slow down, why don't you stay there and I'll let you know what is going on?"

"Help me up or I'll fucking do it myself!" Daryl wasn't really mad at her but she took the brunt of his lousy mood. The truth was he was pissed at himself for not making sure Axel was alright. The man had been nothing but helpful. He wasn't completely clear on how they got separated. Yet he hadn't insisted they look for him when Charlie had brought him back to the house.

Charlie grabbed the back of his belt and pulled as he stood. "Okay, I'll help you. You don't have to get so annoyed." The tender moment they shared was gone. It made her sad.

They walked slowly to the cell Axel was in. Daryl had his arm around Charlie. She was supporting most of his weight. They listened as a swollen and black and blue Axel explained what happened to him. "I thought I was dead. Hell I might as well be."

"You're alright son." Hershel looked at his bruises deciding none of them seemed life threatening. "Beth, why don't you bring Axel some water."

Charlie let Daryl listen for five minutes before she insisted he go back to his bed. "Are you satisfied now? You're barely on your feet."

Carol ducked under his other arm to help guide him back. Charlie said thank you but Carol wasn't going to hear it. "Don't thank me he shouldn't be out here. You are pushing him too hard!"

The attitude she was getting was pissing Charlie off. She didn't push him to do anything. "He can't lie in bed all the time he'll get a blood clot or something! And it wasn't my idea to bring him out here!"

"What about this afternoon? It was your idea then."

Daryl looked at both women. He never had women fight over him before but he didn't want this. It was aggravating. "ENOUGH… STOP! MERLE, GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE AND HELP ME BACK TO BED! GET AWAY FROM ME BOTH OF YA!"

.

.

Daryl was sitting in the cell brooding when Hershel came in with Rick. As soon as he laid eyes on the men he barked at them. "What the hell's going on? I want out of this cage! Get me back in the tower!"

Rick shook his head. "Slow down. I doubt you'll make it up the steps let alone time out in that heat." Daryl continued to brood so Rick continued. "You need to get better. I need you…"

"Yeah a lot of people need me but you see how that worked out!"

The bitterness in Daryl's voice told Hershel and Rick he was thinking about the people they had lost.

"Son…"

Daryl glared at Hershel. "Save it! It's my fault he got caught. My fault they are coming ready for a war. Best ya all skin on outta here before it happens."

Rick got down on his left knee and rested his forearm on his right thigh. He looked like he was going propose. He almost laughed about the idea of it. He and Daryl were close but they were never going to be _that_ close! Although he wanted to laugh he wouldn't because what Daryl said got under his skin. "This is my place, my house. We're not leaving!" It was true this was like home to him, more than any other place they had been.

Rick leaned closer to Daryl and softened his tone. "You were stabbed, bleeding out. Axel was shot in the leg. Said they picked him up and tortured information out of him. He told them there are more people in our group than they think."

Hershel laughed. "Well he is a little accurate in that statement. Our group is growing."

They heard shuffling feet coming up from the right. "I wanted them to believe they were outnumbered. Maybe they'd leave you alone. I thought they'd kill me and maybe think twice about coming here." Axel limped to the doorway. "I'm glad you're alright. I never had family before, not real family like y'all have, friends neither. I wanted to do something to make sure yous all were safe, that little girl, the boy. I'm not a bad person just a little misguided is all."

.

.

The following morning Charlie stood at the door. "Are you going to help me or what?"

Michone eyed her. "Or what."

"Fine I'll do it myself!" Charlie was shocked to find Michone following her. Together they cleared out the next block over from the section where Tyreese and his group were. Charlie put an arrow through the last walker's head while Michone slammed the door closed. The clanging metal echoed throughout the prison. She couldn't imagine being locked up in here knowing the world was perfect out there. Hearing that sound must have been horrible to the prisoners.

Charlie walked over to the two she had killed. She put her foot on their heads and yanked the arrows out. Her wrist hurt from the weight of the bow but it was easy enough to use even with the homemade splint. "This thing is awesome!"

"Yeah and he'll put one of those in your head if he knows you've been using it."

"He wants it back he can come get it. Besides I'm not keeping it, only borrowing it."

"Stealing it more likely. Borrow asks for permission." Michone walked around the cells. There were only three regular cells on the bottom floor but as she looked up, the rooms at the top floor had bullet proof glass doors with a center piece for food trays to be slid into the cell. Those rooms were smaller had single beds and a stainless steel toilet and sink. She was just about to say what she was thinking when Charlie spoke up almost reading Michone's mind.

"Solitary confinement, each cell block has these. The bottom ones must be for people who weren't dangerous. The top…those folks are the dangerous type. Axel told me. When I said where I was going he didn't want any part of it. Not that he could help anyway the man's hurt."

Michone eyed Charlie. "You talk too much." She ran up the steps to the second floor and took a look inside one of the cells. She came back out and leaned over the railing. She didn't see Charlie. "Hey!" Charlie came out of the guard's control room. Michone hadn't heard her come up the stairs.  
Christ! Make a little noise so I know where you are. What's over there?"

"Same as the other side, monitors, a desk a couple of filing cabinets." Charlie shook a set of heavy keys. "Hope these are for the doors up here."

Michone watched as Charlie tried a few of the keys. "Hey, I wanted to know, why do you want this cleaned out, for your group?"

Charlie smiled big when one of the keys fit in the lock and the bolts slid out to lock the door. She was disappointed a second later when she figured out the door could not be locked from the inside. "I'm not sure anyone would want to be in these little cells but the bottom is open to anyone who wants more space. I'm taking the office. It was my idea to clear this place out so it's mine!"

"You're not buying into the idea that it is better to stick together? And what if I want that office?"

"You don't! And besides I see the looks between you and her. Andrea bugs you. Wouldn't it be better to put some space between some of us?"


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Charlie leaned the bow against the wall just inside Daryl's cell. The looks she got from Andrea and Maggie as she carried it back into their section made her smile. She wasn't smiling now though. Daryl was on his side, eyes closed. She hoped he was asleep. She was almost out of the door when he spoke. "Best be a good reason you took that."

Charlie flinched. She wiped the sweat off her top lip with her shirt. "There was." She was gone before he had a chance to ask her what that reason was.

The heat was unbearable. The air suffocating. She knew Daryl's temp was at an all-time high right now. Michone was right, he was pissed. Good thing she got away when she did. Charlie made her way outside. He'd cool down eventually. A warm summer downpour greeted her. Beth and Carl were chasing each other through the rain laughing and splashing one another in the deeper puddles. She smiled at the sight of them. It was almost normal childish behavior except for the walkers growling by the gate. Their constant presence was getting on Charlie's nerves. Why couldn't they just enjoy a normal day for a change? Why did these things always find them?

Charlie passed by Carl and told both of the kids to make sure they stayed away from the garden. Brown had moved all of their things here regardless of her feelings about it. The prison was ideal if there wasn't the threat of Woodbury. Plus there was the promise she made to Dom. Besides he really didn't believe there was a threat because nothing more had happened.

She stopped walking at the edge of the garden. It was a small plot of earth they had dug by hand using a tuna can and a shovel. She smiled at the neat rows of tilled dirt. String beans of all things, she hated them but would learn to love them if it meant their survival. Brown was resourceful and always believed he would find a place they could stay permanently. Maybe that is why he decided so quickly to remain here. Well if this was the place, Brown certainly was ready for the long haul.

Back in the early days when it was easy to loot fully stocked and abandoned stores, Adam had cleaned out the seed racks. As they planted these string beans Mel had admitted that she thought her brother was crazy in the beginning. Now she thought he was the smartest person in the world. Charlie would have to agree, if and only if these sprouted. And if they did, next year God willing, she would help sprout the seeds for an earlier planting. He had everything, peppers, tomatoes, squash, and cucumbers…anything you could grow in a home garden. Surely they could figure out how to do this with Hershel's help.

Maybe this was the way they were supposed to live, off the land and self-sufficient? She couldn't help the sarcastic words that slipped out of her mouth. "That is bullshit and you know it. This isn't the way it should be; people shouldn't be eating other people."

With the sound of the rain beating on the fresh ground and the walkers at the fence Charlie didn't hear Daryl until he spoke. "Yeah but they are, get used to it. What are you doing out here?"

"I was going to ask you the same thing once I caught my breath. You scared me!" She waited for him to yell at her for taking his bow but he didn't say anything about it.

Daryl looked at the wet strands of hair sticking to her face. One of them was long enough to reach the corner of her mouth. The temptation to sweep it away was overwhelming. There was so much tension between them. They were both to blame. They would be okay if he didn't yell at her and if she hadn't confused things between them by crossing a line that shouldn't have been crossed. He questioned his own feelings. What was wrong with kissing her? He wanted to more now than ever. Immediately answers came to mind. Don't get attached. People you love die. You can't protect them. Anger and frustration bubbled to the surface. He couldn't help his tone. "Are you crazy? You're getting soaked!"

He was always mad at her now. It was getting annoying. If he didn't want to be around her he didn't have to. "No one asked you to come out here. If you don't like it go back inside!" Two more walkers joined the three that were already there. They pushed on the fence getting louder by the minute. Something snapped in Charlie. Her frustration of leaving the house and Daryl's attitude got to her. She pulled the long blade knife from her hip, sticking it into the first walker. The others tried to grab at her through the fence. She pulled her knife free and took care of two more in short stabbing bursts.

Daryl moved closer to her. "**Stop**!"

Charlie looked at him. "No, I can't take this anymore! They keep hissing and growling constantly. I can't stand it!" She moved closer to the fence. "Come on you bastards come and get it!" She stabbed another. A couple more staggered over catching the attention of three further away. Daryl was right behind her when a smaller female managed to slip her dead hand through the chain link and grab Charlie's shirt. The walker pulled her against the fence and snapped at Charlie's face. Daryl shoved Charlie away from it making her fall backwards onto her ass. He yanked his knife out, plunging it deep into the eye of the walker. Quickly he fished off the other few that staggered up.

"I had that! You didn't' need to rescue me. What if you hurt yourself again? You might not live this time!" She got up. Now not only was her pants wet they were muddy too. "I was doing it. All y'all constantly yapping about everyone doing their part, yet when I try to help you tell me to leave you alone! You tell me I can't handle it. Just say it Daryl. **I'm not good enough for you**!"

"I've _**never **_said that. All I said was stop killing them."

"You didn't have to. I get it I shouldn't have kissed you. Don't worry I won't do it again." She watched as he held his side. She knew killing those walkers had been a strain on him. Her heart wanted nothing more than to go to him and help him back to his bed. It killed her that she wanted him and he obviously didn't want her. Most of all she was mad that she fell for him in the first place. She waited a few seconds hoping he would tell her he wanted her to kiss him. Or maybe he would pull her into his arms and show her he wanted to. When he didn't she spun on her heels, running to the prison. Halfway there she looked back calling out to him. "**And Daryl, **if you are well enough to be out here, you don't need a nurse anymore. I'm moving into my _**own **_cellblock."

.

Charlie had slipped in the mud a few times and it gave him a chance to catch up to her. At the doorway he grabbed her arm. "What cellblock?"

Charlie didn't get to answer because Carol came out with clean clothing folded neatly in a pile. She took one look at Daryl and gasped. "You are going to catch pneumonia! Get in there and change."

Charlie rolled her eyes. It was hot as hell in here and outside. A nice warm rain was not going to get him sick. To his credit he didn't jump when ordered. He faced Charlie full on. Through clenched teeth he growled, "_**What Cellblock**_?"

"The one next door. Michone and I cleaned it out. It is actually nice in there. It will be a good place for Brown, Mel and me. Or anyone else who wants a little more space."

"Mel came out of her cell. What's wrong with the space we have? I kind of like being here."

Charlie rolled her eyes again, what Mel liked was Hershel. Even though Hershel was fifteen years older than Mel she thought he was perfect and the only man on earth. They seemed to be spending a great deal of time together talking about everything and anything. "Fine stay here." Charlie looked at Adam Brown. "And I'm sure you like where you're at too."

Brown stood with his hands on his hips as he angrily stared at her. She couldn't help but notice it was the same posture Rick used. Was Brown following Rick's example because he thought one day he could lead the group? Charlie knew Brown wasn't the challenging type and he wouldn't demand to be in charge. Yet maybe he thought he would go back to a leadership role with the three of them. Maybe back at the house. Her hopes were dashed a second later when Brown spoke.

"We can't go back to the house! And I think we ought to stay in the cells we were given. Sticking together is better, strength in numbers. Just forget about it Charlie."

Charlie went into the cell she shared with Mel, grabbing her things which consisted of a plastic shopping bag. All her worldly goods rolled up into one t-shirt style store bag. It brought tears to her eyes. She didn't' care about possessions it was family that mattered. All the pictures and videos gone. Everything Charlie had was digital and with the technology age over she had nothing left. She went to the door separating the two areas. "I'll stay there myself then." Charlie marched through the door slamming it behind her. The clang of the bars rattled long after she was gone.

.

Daryl charged into his section of the prison. Merle watched him bag up his stuff. "What are you doing?"

"She ain't staying over there by herself!"

"You going with her? Leave old Merle by himself?" Merle put his hand on his heart as if he was hurt.

"I ain't sleeping in no cage. I can sleep on the floor there just as easy as here."

Rick stood in the doorway. "I don't like this. I don't like this one bit. We need to stay together."

"We are together. We are all in this place, together. Won't hurt none to spread out a bit. We put the single men in the middle, woman and children here and the couples on that end." He didn't want to think about the fact that he and Charlie weren't a couple.

What Daryl said made sense but Rick couldn't help shake was the feeling that Daryl belonged with them. Maybe it was wrong to have a "them and us" mentality. Rick couldn't help it; they had been through too much together to break this group up.

.

.

Charlie was pulling a mattress up the stairs and talking to herself when Daryl came in to the block. The words she used made Daryl smile. She was pissed. He made sure he was loud when he shouted, "**Who you talking to**?"

He scared her again making her lose her grip. The mattress slide down the stairs. "**SON OF A BITCH**!" She looked at Daryl. "What are you doing? I'm not coming back over there. So don't try to convince me."

"Not tryin to convince ya. I'm staying over here." Daryl normally liked to sleep on the second floor but he wasn't sure if he should with her already up there. "I ain't letting ya over here alone."

"You don't have to do this you should stay with your group." Charlie couldn't believe she was trying to talk him out of it. She didn't want him to leave.

"It ain't like we moved to another country; we're one hallway over see?" Daryl tilted his head back and yelled "Rick!"

"Yeah?" Rick's voice echoed off the walls.

"Nothin just checking the acoustics."

"What's all this yelling about baby brother?" Merle came in carrying his bedroll and bag. After Daryl shot him a dirty look Merle shrugged. "We've been apart long enough don't ya think. B'sides you need someone to protect your pussy ass."

Daryl glared at Merle. "I'm not a pussy."

Merle drew close enough to Daryl. Normally this is where the fists would fly but Merle was past that at least until Daryl healed some more. He leaned in close tried to whisper but didn't quiet pull it off. "Yeah you are because if yer weren't you'd be up there with her and not making your bed out here like a dog. Pussy!"


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Daryl stood by the corner of the fence waiting. He had to do it yet nothing was happening. "Come on…" He whispered. The door open and he glanced over his shoulder. Merle walked towards him, shirtless with his dark faded jeans open at the waist and the zipper only pulled halfway up. Merle smacked his lips together and then yawned loudly.

"What's wrong pussy, you dry fisting it? Maybe we can find ya some lotion. Better yet I know a place nice and wet…"

"Fuck you asshole! And don't you talk about her like that! Leave me alone so I can take a piss!" Daryl heard Merle's zipper go down and then the pitter pattern of a steady stream hitting the dirt. He groaned almost like a growl. It got Merle's attention.

Merle looked down, a cardinal sin when in the toilet with another man even though they were outside at the moment. A man simply didn't look at another man's dick. Yet Daryl was his brother. He caught Daryl tucking himself back into his pants and pulling the zipper up. "What's the matter little brother you having one eyed Willy troubles?"

Daryl glanced back at Merle once as he walked away. "Leave me alone I got watch!" The burning in Daryl's bladder was killing him. Merle would only accuse him of having an STD if he told him. Hershel explained this was expected with Daryl's injury, he might have a little trouble getting everything flowing again. He had Daryl dinking more water and taking a supplement that they found at a drug store. The antibiotics from the infirmary were low so unless Daryl started running a fever he didn't need them. The burning when he pissed sucked. And there was something else, something he couldn't bring up to anyone. Daryl laughed at his own thoughts. Nothing was up and he didn't think it ever would be up again.

.

Merle caught up with him at the tower. "Like hell yer on watch! Are ya stupid? You ain't recovered yet!

Rick ran down the stairs of the tower. "Be quiet! What is going on here?"

"He thinks he's back to work! So help me, if you put him up to this I'll…"

"You'll what? What are you going to do Dixon?" Rick moved close to Merle. He stared him down for a few minutes before Charlie's voice broke the silence if not the tension.

"Daryl you're not ready. Listen to me…" She put her hands up when he was about to argue. "Soon you will be, but Hershel said you need to rest a little while longer."

"Can rest up in the tower. I ain't doing nothin but sitting around anyway."

Charlie sighed. "You can't! Rick, please tell him he can't."

"None of y'all gonna tell me what I can't do! I'm a grown ass man!" Daryl faced Charlie when he was talking. He tried to stand tall but his body was making him lean forward. He put his hand on his thigh and winced.

"Ass is about right. Look at you; you can't even stand there with a straight face. You can't hide the pain." Charlie reached out but Daryl jerked his shoulder away. "Fine you want a turn then I'm staying here with you. You're not doing it by yourself. It'll be me, you, and Andrea. You want that you'll get it. I'll send Rick back to bed."

Rick put his hand on his hip. "I'm staying."

Daryl glared at them. "I'm not some little boy you can boss around."

Charlie was just about to tell him they didn't think he was a child when Daryl cringed and ran to the fence. They could hear him groaning. She waited till he was finished and was leaning his back against the chain link before approaching. "What's going on? Tell me the truth."

"Nothin!"

"Bullshit! I've seen you at your worst, remember? Tell me what is wrong?"

"You don't want me on watch then fuck ya all!" He charged off towards the prison.

.

.

Merle didn't like a broad telling him what to do, yet this bitch had a point. He didn't waste another minute arguing. He found Daryl on his bed under the stairs, Merle kicked his boot. "Get up dickhead I brought the doc to look at yer pansy ass! Don't think I'm gonna stand here and hold your hand neither. I'm going back to bed." Merle went into his cell but he didn't lie down. He listened to Hershel talk things over with Daryl. Daryl was having old one eye issues and in a bad way. Merle heard the distinct sounds of pills rattling in a bottle as Hershel handed them over to Daryl. Merle's mind wandered as the familiar twinges returned and the need to get high gripped him. He didn't know if it would ever go away. As Merle longed for something he'd probably never have again he missed the last part of Daryl's conversation with Hershel.

"Keep drinking water. I know it is in short supply right now but make sure you have your share and a little more each day. Those antibiotics will do a better job if you're hydrated. Plus it won't burn nearly as much." Hershel propped his crutches under his arms. "And Daryl… rest. I told you, you're not ready for strenuous activity as of yet." Hershel turned to leave but had a feeling there was another issue making Daryl so cranky. He turned around and saw Daryl picking at the wall with the end of his arrow. "Son it's none of my business but I think I know what's eating at ya."

"Right... it ain't none of ya business!" Daryl's voice was gruff. He stared at Hershel as a warning to be quiet.

"You're young and healthy… aside from this injury. All I'm saying is most likely your impotence is temporary."

Daryl sat up faster than he wanted to. He groaned as a sharp pain ripped through his side. Through clenched teeth he swore. "**God damn it! I ain't told you that! It's not your problem! Get out of here and take this shit with ya!"** Daryl threw the pills.

Daryl's outburst snapped Merle out of his daydream. He stepped out of the cell in time to hear Hershel say he was sorry. He hobbled off towards their side of the prison. Merle saw Charlie standing at the door. He knew she had heard Daryl yell and by the looks of it she heard something else. She assumed Merle had too. She put her finger to her lips and shh-ed him as she backed out of the cellblock.

What was bugging his little brother? He scooped up the bottle of antibiotics. "The doc said ya need to take these. So why you got yer panties in a bunch? It's nothin illegal. You got to get yer prick right so you can handle that broad proper. Come on now, don't make me force 'em down your throat."

Daryl stood. He yanked the pills out of Merle's hand. "Why is everyone worried about my dick all of a sudden? And did I ever say I wanted to be with her or anyone else?" The sound of the cell door closing made Merle and Daryl whip their heads around to see who was there.

Carol's cheeks were burning and she knew it. They knew it too. "I'm sorry I've interrupted Hershel asked me to bring you some water. I'll just…I'll just leave it here." She placed the glass on the floor and ran from the area.

.

Charlie muttered to herself all the way back to the tower where Rick waited. He watched her with a quizzical look on his face. When he finally spoke he chose the worst set of words she could ever imagined spoken by anyone. _"What's up?"_ She could tell him what wasn't up and probably wouldn't be any time too soon. She could feel the heat rising up her neck and onto her cheeks. Daybreak had happened while she was inside making her blush easy to see. Rick laughed which made her blush deepen. She watched him walk through the yard towards the prison.

He turned around once hollering over his shoulder. "I don't want to know. As long as Daryl is alright."


End file.
